An American Tail/Transcript
Transcript (INDISTINCT CONVERSATION) (ALL LAUGHING) MAMA: Tanya, Fievel? Will you stop that twirling, twirling? Uh, no. No more.That's it. Time for bed. Come. (PAPA LAUGHING) PAPA: But, Mama, it's Hanukkah! MAMA:For you, every night is Hanukkah. Papa, enough already. They'll never get to sleep. PAPA: (PANTS) All right. All right. FIEVEL: Presents. What about presents? PAPA: Presents? What presents? MAMA: Oh, Papa. PAPA: (CHUCKLES) Just a joke. For Tanya, a new babushka. Happy Hanukkah. TANYA: (GASPING) Oh, Papa. Thank you. MAMA: You have only one parent? TANYA: Thank you, Mama. MAMA: Hmm. PAPA: And for you, Fievel, a new hat. And not just any hat. A new hat that has been in the family for three generations. It belonged to me, my father, and my father's father, and now, it belongs to you. Happy Hanukkah. FIEVEL: It's too big! MAMA: You'll grow. PAPA: (CHUCKLES) Ah, did I ever tell you about the Giant Mouse of Minsk? TANYA: No. FIEVEL: No. TANYA: Was it anything like the mouse with the long hair that the prince climbed up? PAPA: No. This mouse, the Mouse of Minsk, was tall as a tree. His tail was a mile long. FIEVEL: Really? PAPA: Really. He was so big, he frightened all the cats. MAMA: Shh! Don't say that word. Talk about something else. TANYA: America. MAMA: Another fairy tale. PAPA: America. What a place! FIEVEL & TANYA: What a place! PAPA: In America, there are mouse holes in every wall. MAMA: Who says? PAPA, FIEVEL, & TANYA: Everyone! PAPA: In America, there are bread crumbs on every floor! MAMA: You're talking nonsense. PAPA: In America, you can say anything you want. But most important... (WHISPERS) And this I know for fact, in America, there are no cats. MAMA: Shh. They'll hear you. PAPA: How could they hear us? (RUMBLING) YASHA: (CRYING) MAMA: There, you see? (NEIGHING) (ALL SHOUTING) MAN: The Cossacks! The Cossacks! (ALL SCREAMING) (ALL GROWLING) (ALL GASP) (ROARING) FIEVEL: Don't cry, Yasha. I'll scare them away. MAMA: (SHUSHING) PAPA: Fievel, you'll get hurt! (ALL SCREAM) FIEVEL: Go away! (CLANGING) FIEVEL: Go away, cats! Go away! (CAT ROARING) FIEVEL: (SCREAMS) (CAT GROWLS) FIEVEL: (GASPING) Whoa! Whoa! (TRAIN WHISTLE BLOWS) (ALL GROWLING) MAMA: (PANTS) Fievel, angel, are you all right? FIEVEL: (GIGGLING) Yes, Mama. MAMA: Then never do that again! TANYA: Mama, look. PAPA: In America, there are no cats. (BELL TOLLING) (FOGHORN BLOWING) (JOVIAL MUSIC PLAYING) (ALL GASP) (MUSIC STOPS) FIEVEL: Look, Papa, water. Is it the ocean? PAPA: Yes. Keep walking. (JOVIAL MUSIC PLAYING) (MUSIC STOPS) (ALL GASP) FIEVEL: Look, Papa, smoke! Is the boat on fire? PAPA: No. No. Keep walking! (JOVIAL MUSIC PLAYING) (MUSIC STOPS) (ALL GASP) FIEVEL: Look, Papa, birds! Are they seagulls? SEAGULLS: Keep walking! PAPA: Keep walking! MICE: Keep walking! (JOVIAL MUSIC PLAYING) FIEVEL: I just wanted to see. PAPA: Fievel, this is the last time I take you to America. FIEVEL: Bye-bye! (BLOWS) (BELL TOLLING) (ALL CHEERING) GERMAN MICE: Auf Wiedersehen. Auf Wiedersehen. SEAGULL 1: Ooh, auf Wiedersehen! SEAGULL 2: You know I got a cousin in America. SEAGULL 1: Ah! (SPITS) You and everybody else. SEAGULL 2: Huh? (BOTH LAUGHING) (VIOLIN PLAYING) (HUMMING) FIEVEL: Are we there yet? PAPA: Not yet. Soon. FIEVEL: How soon? MAMA: Soon. TANYA: Maybe we should have stayed in Russia. PAPA: We'll be all right. As long as we're together, we'll be all right. Ah, so, Mr. Curious, you've discovered the herring. Herring? I thought they were fish. (LAUGHING) But, Fievel, herring are fish. Really? Certainly. In the ocean, there are all kinds of fish, and herring is one of them. All kinds? Yes. Tiny fishes, not so tiny fishes, fishes as big as this boat. (GASPING) Wow! Let's go up and see the fish! Not now. Your mama's worried. Come back, Fievel. (LAUGHS) Wait! Oh, what am I going to do with you? You stay closer to home! Don't you go running off again! Mama! Ah, so we return, hmm? We saw some fish! Fish? Lucky you didn't see some cats. (ALL GASP) Cats! (SPEAKING IN FOREIGN LANGUAGES) ALL: Cats! Oh! I didn't see any cats. ALL: Whew. Won't it be nice to get to America where we don't have to worry about cats anymore? There are no cats in America, but back home in mother Russia... ALL: Oh! Our family was traveling Through the snow to Minsk Suddenly Papa Saw those huge paw prints When I heard him screaming I fainted dead away And I woke up an orphan (ALL GASP) Oy vey. But! ALL: But... But there are no cats in America And the streets are paved with cheese Oh, there are no cats in America So set your mind at ease (ALL LAUGHING) (SPEAKING ITALIAN) If you think things were bad in Russia, you should see things in my country! (LAUGHS) The times were hard in Sicily We had no provolone The don, he was a tabby With a taste for my brother, Tony When Mama went to plead for him The don said he would see her We found her rosary on the ground (ALL GASP) Poor mamma mia! But! But there are no cats in America And the streets are paved with cheese Oh, there are no cats in America So set your mind at ease (ALL LAUGHING) Surely, that's sad, but sadder still... When I was but a lad I lost my true love fair A calico He caught us by surprise In a flash of teeth and fur Her tail was all he left of her 'Neath the heather Is where it too-ra-loo-ra Lies ALL: Oh. But! But there are no cats in America And the streets are paved with cheese But there are no cats in America But there are no cats in America But there are no cats in America There are no cats in America That's why We sail These seas (GRUNTS) Hey, fellas, want a bite? (ALL GAGGING) Oh, it's the end of the world. No, it's worse. (YELPS) Hmm. (SCREAMS) Fievel. Fievel, come, sit here. Yes, Papa. Fievel. (GASPING) (THUNDER CRACKING) Fish! PAPA: Fievel! Fievel! Fievel! I'm getting my hat, Papa! PAPA: Fievel! Fievel, come back! My hat! Wait! Fievel, stop! Stop! Pa... (COUGHS) Papa! Fievel! Don't move! Papa! Grab my hand! Papa! Help! PAPA: Grab my hand! Fievel! (SCREAMS) (SCREAMS) (ROARING) (GASPING) (FIEVEL SCREAMS) Fievel, come back! (COUGHS) Papa, help! (ROARING) (GASPING) (SCREAMS) Fievel! Fievel! Fievel! (GASPING) (COUGHING) Papa! WOMAN: America. MAN: No, no. New York. Name? Smovolodny-Dhromovichsky. Okay, Mr. Smith. Family, "Mousekewitz". How many? Five. (SIGHS) I mean four. Okay. Next? TANYA: Papa, why did they change my name to Tilly? CHOIR: Give me your tired Your poor Your huddled masses Yearning to breathe free The wretched refuse Of your teeming shore Send these The homeless Tempest-tossed, to me I lift my lamp beside the golden door (SPEAKING FRENCH) (SNEEZES) Ah! A little immigrant. (LAUGHS) Now they are coming by bottle. Uh, where is your papa? Your maman, eh? I don't know. They were on the boat to America. Ah! Then you are in luck, my little immigrant. This is America! (GASPING) America. I thought it was bigger. Oh, it is bigger. All of that is also America. Wow! This is just an island at the doorway where I, Henri le pigeon, am putting up my Statue of Liberty! (LAUGHS) (SIGHS) I know, my little immigrant, you want to find your family, and you will. But how? It's so far away, and it's so big! (SNIFFLES) I'll never find them anyway. (SPEAKING FRENCH) But did you say, "Never"? So young, and you have lost hope. Ah, this is America, the place to find hope! If you give up, you will never find your family. So, never say never! Say... Never say never Whatever you do Never say never, my friend Henri... Ah, tais-toi! If you believe that your dreams will come true They'll come true in the end But I... Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah! Keep up your courage Don't ever despair Take heart and then count to 10 Hope for the best Work for the rest And never say never again Oh, but it's impossible! I'll never find my family. Ah, ah, ah! Never say never! Now, say that. Go on. Never say never Whatever you do Again! Never say never To me See how easy? If you believe you can come shining through That's... That's how it's going to be. Perfect! (LAUGHS) Now don't you go and give up Give out or give in When the going's rough, just get tough And just tell yourself you're gonna win Remember to look on the bright side till then And never Say never Again Now are you ready to go and find your family? Yes! Chantal! Take my little friend to immigration. You will find your family there. Everyone goes through immigration. I would take you there myself, but then I'd never finish my statue. Henri, you said, "Never"! Oh, so I did! Never Say never Never Say never Never Say never Again Au revoir! Bonne chance! Good luck! FIEVEL: Good-bye! MAN 1: Come on, keep it moving, keep it moving. All right. MAN 2: Hurry, hurry! Yes, sir! Step off the boat and into prosperity! Welcome, greenhorns! This is America! Today's special, the Brooklyn Bridge, just a dollar! CHILD: Golly, the Brooklyn Bridge! Ticket to Chicago! Used only once! (ALL GASP) CHILD 1: Gee whiz! CHILD 2: Only once, Ma. Apple, apple? Get my apple while it lasts. Hurry, it's going fast! (PEOPLE CHEERING) CHILD 3: I'll take one! Eighteen, 19, 20, 21. (CREATURE COUGHING) Would you please put out that filthy thing? I'm suffocating down here. You don't like it? Hey, you know you're not the only cockroach in New York City. There are millions of roaches who'd give their left feet to work for Warren T. Rat. Good. Fire me! I'm fed up with that filthy smoke... Hey! And this pocket! I've seen kitchen stoves cleaner than this place. Hey, come on. Look at my suit. All right, all right, Digit. All right. (CLEARS THROAT) Hey, how much money did we make today? Oh. Oh, well. Well, let's see. Uh, seven, nine, four, six, carry one, drop two. (CLICKING) Uh, take five, five down, seven up, 98.6... (COUNTING INAUDIBLY) Yeah, yeah, yeah. And two plus two is 22. What did we make? What's the boodle? (STUTTERS) Oh, so far, we have collected $89 and... And 13 cents. Uh-oh. (LAUGHS) And we'll get another 17 from Moe. Uh, that's 50 cents less than yesterday. What? (CHUCKLES NERVOUSLY) Fifty cents! I hate to lose money. Mmm. Where can I pick up an extra 50 cents? (CHUCKLES) Bye! Au revoir, my little immigrant! Huh? (GRUNTS) Hmm. Hey, boss, a kid. (SIGHS) Hmm. You know, Moe can always use an extra kid at 50 cents a day. Yeah. Very interesting. Ahem! Well, well, well! Rat's the name, Warren T. Rat. What can I do you for, kid? I'm looking for my family. Hey, you come to the right fellow, kid. I know exactly where they are. Come with me. But Henri said I'd find them here! Have it your way, kid. But remember what Shakespeare said. And I quote. (CLEARS THROAT) "Opportunity knocks but..." Uh... But, uh... Psst! Once! "But... But once! "Taken at the tide, t'will lead to fortune. "If denied, t'will never return." Do you really know where my family is? (LAUGHS) Trust me. Hey, trust me. TANYA: Mama, I keep having this feeling that Fievel's alive. Tanya, it will go away. After a while, it will go away. WARREN: Come with me. Hey, hey, hey. Don't break a gut there. "O! Pardon me, "thou bleeding piece of earth, "That I am meek and gentle with these butchers." (CLEARS THROAT) This is where they are. Papa! (SCREAMS) (CACKLING) Not bad, huh, Moe? A new worker. What about my family? You don't need a family, kid. You got a job here! Just send me his salary, will you? (SLAMS) And where do you think you're going? You're mine! Now get to work! (ALL SCREAM) You! What are you looking at? Back to work! I want to get out of here. (LAUGHS) You and me both. I have to find my family. Oh, shut up! Go to sleep. CHILD 1: Pipe down. CHILD 2: Oh, be quiet! I wish we had that mouse with the long hair. She could drop her hair out the window, and we can all climb down. Sure. Out the window. CHILD: Oh, fairy tales! Wait a minute! This kid may have something. Tony Toponi's the name. Put it there. Well, uh... Fievel. Fievel Mousekewitz. Fievel! Ooh, that name's got to go! Hey, I'll tell you what... Fillie! Fillie? Yeah! Fits you perfect! Hey, Fillie. You got any idea where your family is? Fillie! Fillie Mousekewitz! TONY: Hey, Fillie! (CHILD SHUSHING) WOMAN: Poor wandering one Though thou hast surely strayed Take heart of grace Thy steps retrace (BELL TOLLING) ALL: I pledge allegiance to the flag of the United States of America and to the republic for which it stands, one nation... WOMAN: Fievel! Fievel! What am I going to do with you? Come on, come little ones, eat. Don't gobble so. Back! Back! Mine! (WHISTLE BLOWS) (SCREAMS) (PANTS) (COUGHING) (VIOLIN PLAYS) Papa. Papa. Papa! CONDUCTOR: Grand and Hester streets! (BELL RINGING) (WOMEN GIGGLING) Here, Papa. Here I am. (INDISTINCT CONVERSATION) Papa? (ECHOING) Are you there? (SNIFFLES) (FOOTSTEPS APPROACHING) (LOUD MUSIC PLAYS) (DISTORTED MUSIC PLAYING) WOMAN: Oh, my word! A mouse! (ALL SCREAM) MAN: What's going on up there? Hey! Shut up out there! WOMAN: What's going on up there? (LAUGHS) (WHISTLES) Hey, Fillie! I've been looking all over for you. Pardon the expression, but you look like something the cat dragged in, you know? Hey, you all right? Yeah, I guess so. Listen, you go running off like that and you're gonna get yourself seriously lost. Stick with me, okay? (SIGHS) Hey, hey, hey. Hey! What, we engaged or something? (SCOFFS) (WHISTLES) Why can't we try to find Fievel, Papa? Oh. (SIGHS) Just try! I know, Papa. Play your violin. Play Fievel's song. Oy, Tanya. Maybe he'll hear it. You can't find what's not there. Okay, okay. I got it all figured out. We'll start looking for your family over in... (BABBLING) This is America. Don't be afraid. Are you going to let those cats push you around? Tony? Hey, Tony, where you going? (GIGGLES) I ask you this. Are we going to stand by and let cats wreck our homes, our businesses and our lives? If we all got together, we could do something about the cats! Yeah. We should all get together. This is America. We have free speech. You can say "cat" here. (ALL GASP) Cat, cat, cat! And double cat! MOUSE: Shh! Not so loud. Shh. Please, not that word. Wait a minute. Come back! Where are you going? (GASPING) Oh. (GIGGLING) (STUTTERS) So, if we all got together, we could do something about the... (WHISPERS) Cats. Yeah. Cat... Ca... Cat. (BLABBERING) Tony? Tony, what's wrong with you? (SIGHS) (ALL CHATTERING INDISTINCTLY) FIEVEL: But there are no cats in America. MOUSE: That does it. I'm getting out of here! Mmm-hmm, me too. What are you all afraid of? Cats, cats, cats, cats. Papa told me. Everyone knows it. There are no cats. (ROARING) (ALL SCREAMING) (ALL GASP) (PANTS) Hey, you all right? I mean, you ain't hurt or nothing, are you? No. No, I'm okay. (GRUNTS) Thank you. No, really, I'm all right. Really, I am. (GASPING) How about you? TONY: Nah! Who do those cats think they are? I'll show them a thing or two next time. Hey, where's Fillie? Fillie? Who's Fillie? Oh, I gotta find him. He's just a kid. Fillie! Tony! Whoa! Phew! Hmm. Some scrap, huh? There are cats here. Wait till I tell Papa! If I find him. You see, he's looking for his family. Aw, the poor darling. (GASPING) Wait a minute! Honest John, at Tammany Hall. He'll know where your family is. He will? Tony, he knows every mouse in the city! Ha! Told you to stick with me, yeah? Come on. (PANTING) Oh! Well, Mr. There Are No Whats in America? Mmm? Cats. (CHUCKLES NERVOUSLY) (MAN LAUGHING) It's me third wake today, and I'm not finished. We've got to do something about them cats. (SIGHS) Besides paying Warren T. Rat for no protection. (CLEARS THROAT) Oh, oh, poor lad. So young. He never had a chance to vote. Well, he'll vote from now on. I'll see to that. (KNOCK ON DOOR) (ALL GASPING) Honest John. It's Gussie Mausheimer! Oh. Ooh-whee, the richest and most powerful mouse in New York. What's she doing slumming in this part of town? (GASPING) There's a dead mouse on that table. It's an Irish custom, Gussie. The cats got him today. Precisely why I am here to see you. (HICCUPS) Would you care for a wee drop of the creature? Today was the worst ever. Those cats are killing everyone! They don't even know the difference between rich and poor. The wretches! Oh, shameful! As you know, I have dedicated my life to helping those less fortunate than myself. Uh, that's everyone. And now I want you to help me. We must have a wawwy. A wawwy? What's a wawwy? You know, a wawwy. A large gathering of mice for a reason. Oh, a rally! That's what I said, a wawwy. (SIGHS) Tomorrow at Mausheimer Park, we will all decide what to do. I'll bring the uptown mice and you bring the mice from downtown. Madam, you can count on Honest John. (GRUNTS) (SLAMS) At last, we're all getting together about the cats. Bridget. Oh, Fillie. Honest John, he's lost his family. By any chance, do you know the Mousekewitzes? Oh, hmm. Are they registered to vote? (HICCUPS) They just got off the boat. Oh. (CLEARS THROAT) Sorry, don't know them yet. (HICCUPS) (CHUCKLES) BRIDGET: That's my mother and father. (SIGHS) The cats got them two years ago November. Now, don't you worry. Yours are all right. And they're out there somewhere. Now. (KISSING) Get some sleep. Somewhere Out there Beneath the Pale moonlight Someone's Thinking of me And loving me tonight Somewhere Out there Someone's saying a prayer That we'll find One another In that big somewhere Out there And even though I know How very far apart we are It helps to think we might be wishing On the same bright star And when the night wind starts to sing A lonesome lullaby It helps to think we're sleeping Underneath the same big sky Somewhere Out there If love can See us through Then we'll be Together Somewhere out there Out where dreams Come true GUSSIE: Attention, please! Attention, please! You all know why we are here. We have got to do something about these cats. (CROWD CLAMORING) Not so loud! They'll hear you! GUSSIE: So? Let them hear me. FEMALE: You can talk! You're rich! (CROWD IN UPROAR) Money is not everything. I know, because I have money and I have everything, but what are they worth without freedom? Hear, hear! ALL: Yeah! Right! Why did we come to America? For freedom! (ALL CHEERING) Why are they building that statue? What does it stand for? Freedom! So what do we want? ALL: Freedom! Right! Freedom from cats. And because this is America, we can do something about them! What do we do? (CROWD CLAMORING) Papa, I can't see. MOUSE: They're bigger than we are! Not if we all work together. What are you afraid of? Are we men, or are we mice? ALL: Mice! MOUSE: Mice, indeed, and proud of it! So, what are we going to do about those cats? Well? Any ideas? HONEST JOHN: Ahem. Oh, yes, well, I... (COUGHS) Oh, dear. I have an idea. Yes? (WHISPERING) Hmm. (CHUCKLES) What did he say? (WHISPERS) Uh, he, he said, uh... (WHISPERS) Uh-huh. Hmm... Ohh. (BOTH CHUCKLE) Yes. Cute little fellow. Wait a minute. I think this little fellow has got something here. (CLEARS THROAT) We have a plan! (CROWD CHEERING) Oh, Papa. She's in the way again! (SHUSHING) (EERIE LAUGHTER) Look out below! Shh! We have a plan! E pluribus unum! (WHISTLES) (EXPLOSION) Ladies and gentlemen, I want to thank you so much for your participation. And I want to close by saying, that a vote for Honest John is a vote for freedom! Freedom is what it is! And thank you again, one and all! (ALARM RINGS) Holy spumoni! We should have been at the pier an hour ago! The pier? That's a scary place! I promised Bridget we'd be on time. Wait for me! Wait! Geez Louise, am I in the doghouse! Pick 'em up! (PANTING) Tell me what time it was, huh? But, Tony, I can't tell time! Tony, slow down! Wait! Wait! (VIOLIN PLAYING) Papa? Tony! Papa! (ECHOING) I'm coming, Papa! (GASPING) (ALLIGATOR CHOMPING) (VIOLIN PLAYING) Papa? All right, ante up, boys. Hey, no cheating. (GROWLING) Hmm. (GASPING) Ooh! I got it! I got it! (SQUEALS) I got it! Rummy! (CHUCKLES) Tiger, for the hundredth time, we're playing poker. I knew that. I knew that. But who can concentrate with all that, you know, noise? (GROWLS) Hey, Tiger. When the boss plays, it's culture. Sure, culture. I think it sounds, uh, melodious. "If music be the food of love, "play on, McDuff, play on." (SIGHS) Oh, I don't know which is worse, the music or the Shakespeare. Rats! This nose, this nose here keeps getting in the way! You... You could stop playing. (CHUCKLES) (SCOFFS) That's funny. I've never known a cockroach with good taste. (GULPS) But, I've known plenty that taste... (LAUGHING EVILLY) Good. Play, play, play! Ahem. Hmm. (YAWNS) Warren T! (LAUGHS) (GASPING) You! You're not a rat! You're a cat! How did you get in here? Come here, you little... (SCREAMS) (SHRIEKS IN PAIN) Gentlemen, cat's out of the bag! (CRASHING) Get me that mouse! Let me at him. I mean, let me at him. I'll kill him! Get out of my way! Get out of my way! (GROANS) You just stepped on my tail! (GRUNTS) Come here, you little runt! CAT: Get him! (GROANS) CAT: Get him! (ALL SHOUTING) (CAT GUFFAWING) GUSSIE: Once more. There is the boat. The boat whistle blows at 6:00 in the morning, and that is when we must release the secret weapon! (ALL CHEERING) So, the cats must be here at 6:00 on the dot, not a moment before or after. Now, when you go to get the cats, what do you do to make them come here? (CLEARING THROATS) (TAUNTINGLY) Nyah nyah nyah-nyah nyah. Right! Now get some sleep. We have a long day ahead. CAT: No, no, no. Boss, it was not me. I promise, that wasn't me. (SNORING) TIGER: Wake up. Uh, wake up. Jake! Wake up. You're up. Uh, go get some sleep, Jake. (SOBBING) JAKE: Oh, yeah, you're right. Rest, sleep. (GROWLS) On your guard, Tiger! (GROWLING) Don't make any funny moves. 'Cause I'm crafty, and I'm quick. I have the instinct of a cat. (WHISPERS) What am I saying? I am a cat! (SOBBING) Oh, hey, now don't start that. I didn't mean to scare you that much, really. It's okay, little buddy. Hey, I'm your friend. Aw, come on. Be happy. (CHUCKLES) Aw. Oh, come on. What are you crying for? I can't get out of here and I have to, so I can find my family. You lost your family? Mmm-hmm. Oh, no. (SNIFFLES) That's terrible. You know, I lost my family, too. (SOBS) Years ago, I mean. (SOBBING) Eight brothers... Ten sisters... Three fathers... Don't cry. You'll find them. (SNIFFLES) Do you really think so? Gee, you're nice. Um, my name is Tiger. What's yours? Fievel, Fievel Mousekewitz. TIGER: (WHIMPERING) Oh, dear. Listen. I like mice. (WEEPS) Oh, no, not like that. I mean, I don't eat red meat at all. (CHUCKLES) I'm a vegetarian. That's right. Oh, a little fish now and then. But what I really like is some nice... Shh... Broccoli. (SNICKERS) You know, I thought all cats were supposed to be mean. Mean? Ha! I am mean! (GROWLING) TIGER: Then... And... Aw, what's the use? I like butterflies with big golden wings and blue and green tips. Me, too! Yeah? Ha. I like Swiss cheese ice cream. Me, too! Me, too! You too, too? Hmm. Wait a minute. What's your favorite book? Um, The Brothers Karamazov. The Brothers... (CHUCKLES) I can't believe it. I can't believe it! (PURRS) I can tell we got an awful lot in common Even though we look as different as can be We don't even have to try To see things eye to eye It just comes to us naturally Come to think of it I think we fit together Playing cat and mouse won't get us very far There's no need to feud and fuss When it isn't really us Let's you and me Be who we are We're a duo A duo A pair of lonely ones Who were meant to be a two-o A duo It's true-o Wherever we go We're going me and you Oh, no matter what Now we've got one another We'll be there to pick each other off the floor Any time you're feeling glum Count on me to be your chum If you get an itch attack I'll be there to scratch your back Now who could ever ask for more Oh oh oh Oh (LAUGHS) (LAUGHING WILDLY) Oh, stop! Oh, stop! No! Don't! Don't stop! More! More! We're friends and that's what friends are for We're a duo A duo A pair of lonely ones Who were meant to be a two-o A duo It's true-o If we're ever in a stew We know we can make it through Cause you've got me And I got Your Yes, sir! (BOTH CHUCKLE) (ALARM RINGS) (GASPING) (GASPING) Where did that come from? Don't. (GRUNTING) Oh, stop it! Uh! Oh! WARREN: Tiger, how did he get away? TIGER: He overpowered me. You're fired. TIGER: Good. I'm glad. I never liked you, and besides, your music stinks. Tony! Help! Help! Cats! FIEVEL: Tony, Bridget, help! Cats! It's the cats! (GASPING) FIEVEL: Help! Oh, they're early! Wake up! Everybody, wake up! (FIEVEL SCREAMING) Cats! Help! Wake up! The cats are here! (CATS GROWLING) Wake up! (ALL SHUSHING) Cats! (KAZOO BLOWING) The cats! Release the secret weapon! What? Release the... Oh, no! (KAZOO BLOWING) Oh, no! Oh, no! Oh, no! No, no! Wait for the boat whistle! (GROWLING) (GROANS) Hold your fire. It's that rat, Warren T. He's not a rat. He's a cat. He's their boss. Pay no attention to that little mouse. Just throw down all your money and that kid. And I will personally convince these cats to leave you alone. You're wrecking the plan! It's not supposed to happen this way! Just throw down that kid! Oh. yeah? FIEVEL: Bull's eye! (ALL GASP) Disregard the nose. What's in a nose? A nose by any other name would smell as sweet... (ALL GASPING) MOUSE: Great whiskers, it's a cat! He's a cat! Hey, hey, hey, hey, wait a minute. Who are you going to believe, me or your own eyes? (CROWD CLAMORING) (PANTS) Release the secret... No, no! (SHOUTING) Hey, easy, easy! All right. Then, I take it we can't do business. Warren, you're through. Washed up, ruined! (SCOFFS) You'll never get another cent from any mouse, anywhere. Eh? We'll see about that. Just wait, you little rat. (CHUCKLES) Just wait. (CHUCKLES) Adis! ALL: Fire! Oh! Tie it Off! Hurry! (SHRIEKS) (GRUNTS) Oh, saints be praised. It stopped. (PANTS) (HORN BLOWS) Release the secret weapon! (ALARM SOUNDS) (GASPING) Release? Oh, no! Release the secret weapon! Make up your mind! Ooh, ooh! My goodness! Release the secret weapon! Release the weapon! Release the blasted weapon! Faster, papa. (KAZOO BLOWING) WARREN: We can't do business here, huh? (CHUCKLES) (CHUCKLING CONTINUES) (BELL RINGS) (GASPING) GUSSIE: Release the secret weapon! Faster! (CRASHING) (EXPLOSION) (GROWLING) Get a load of that. (ALL SCREAM) (GROWLING) CAT 1: It's the Giant Mouse of Minsk! CAT 2: Oh, you're right. (GROWLING THUNDEROUSLY) (ALL SHRIEK) BOTH: Yay! (GASPING WILDLY) Head for the pier! (SCREAMS) We did it! Whoa! (SCREAMS) (GASPING) (MACHINE GRUNTING) (CHEERING) MOUSE: They can't swim! Ladies and gentlemen, credit where it's due. We owe it all to Fillie and his Mouse of Minsk! Now there are no cats in America... Fillie! Who's Fillie? (MICE SINGING) (COUGHING) Someday, Gussie Mausheimer, someday! And you, too, Mousekewitz. All of you! I hate mice! I'm having a heart attack here. (CLEARS THROAT) Oh, don't worry, gentlemen. Don't worry. There are plenty of mice in Hong Kong. Oh, my! I'll have to learn to calculate in Chinese. Hmm. Let me see, uh. (TALKING GIBBERISH) (HORN BLOWS) WARREN: Hey, I wonder how you say "trust me" in Chinese. (LIQUID FLOWING) The pier's on fire! (ALL SCREAMING) (CROWD CLAMORING) MAN: Move it! Move it! Move it! Bring that hose over here. You there, come on! TONY: (CALLING) Fillie! Fillie Mousekewitz! Where are you? Tony, look. Fievel! BRIDGET: Fillie! Papa, listen. BRIDGET: Fillie Mousekewitz! Ah, so what? Someone is calling a Fillie Mousekewitz. They changed my name to Tilly. Maybe they changed Fievel's name to Fillie. (SIGHS) Come on, Papa. Just got to see. Wait! Stop! Stop! TANYA: Hurry. Hurry! Fillie Mousekewitz! Fillie! (PAPA PANTING) Wait! Stop! om You are calling for a Fillie Mousekewitz, right? Here, tell my daughter his name is Fillie and not Fievel. His name is Fillie. You see? And Fievel. And Fievel? TANYA: Papa. No, no, no, there are many Fievel Mousekewitzes in New York. Maybe thousands. It could still be another Fievel Mousekewitz. No, Papa. Look. (EXPLOSION) (CHUCKLES) Get a load of this, huh. Hey, kid, you're sleeping in my place. Huh? Hey, give me that! Got any food on you? Hey, what's your story? (STAMMERING) I've been looking for my family. (SNICKERS) Hey, fellows, he's looking for his family. (IN SING SONG VOICE) He's looking for his family! (ALL LAUGHING) I stopped that a long time ago. At least you know who they are. Yeah! Why are you looking for them? They should be looking for you. They don't care. Forget them. (WHIMPERING) You're right, they don't care! And if they did, they would have found me. Well, if they don't care, I don't care! I don't care if I never see them again. Yeah, you're nothing. You're junk, you're trash. (ALL GIGGLING) Here. (SCOFFS) Make yourself a bed. I'll never find them again anyway. Never This is my home now. (THUNDER CRACKING) TANYA: Fievel! Fievel! Fievel! Fillie! Hey, Fillie Mousekewitz! I never dreamt this morning I would be riding a feline. (CHUCKLES) A feline? A cat! I knew that. I knew that. Keep playing. Keep playing. We will find him. (VIOLIN PLAYING) TANYA: Fievel! Fievel! Fievel, where are you? PAPA: Fievel? Fievel? Papa? Papa? Papa. PAPA: Fievel? Papa! Where are you? Papa! Fiev... Wait, stop! Fievel! I'm coming, Papa! Fievel! Papa! (CHUCKLES) Fievel. MAMA: Fievel! Mama, look! Mama! (PAPA CHEERING) What's come over me? I am hugging a cat. I've never been so happy in my life. I have friends, lots of little tiny friends. BRIDGET: Oh, Tony, isn't it grand? Say, I don't hear no one thanking me here. (CHUCKLES) Oh! Fievel, I knew you were alive. I knew it! Oh, my little boy back from the dead. America. Hmm. What a place. (SNIFFLES) My Fievel. I thought I would never see you again. Never say never, Papa. Oh! Oh! I nearly forgot. Here, Fievel, your hat. MAMA: Your hat... It fits. PAPA: My son. Now, you are a mouse. My statue is finished. (SCATTING) Wait till you see her. She is beautiful. Magnifique. Mama, look, don't be afraid to open your eyes. (SHRIEKS) (CHUCKLES) Look what you're missing. You're missing everything. MAMA: Papa, when we land, I'll look. Oh! Oh! Oh! No, whoa! This is... Oh, whoa, whoa! Oh, oh, this is nice. Oh, thanks, fellas. I appreciate you coming back for me. You in the front, higher, higher! TIGER: Whoa! TANYA: Oh, Henri, she's so beautiful. (GASPING) Wow. (GIGGLING) Henri, what's that over there? Oh, that is more America. FIEVEL: Can we go see it? (HENRI CHUCKLES) You will, my little American. (CHUCKLES) Someday, you will. BOTH: Bye, bye. Somewhere out there Beneath the pale moonlight Someone's Thinking of me And loving me Tonight Somewhere out there Someone's saying a prayer That we'll find one another In that big somewhere Out there And even though I know How very far apart we are It helps to think we might be wishing On the same bright star And when the night wind Starts to sing a lonesome lullaby It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky Somewhere out there If love can see us through Can see us through Then we'll be Together Somewhere out there Out where dreams Come true Category:Transcripts Category:Universal Studios Transcripts Category:Don Bluth Transcripts Category:An American Tail Transcripts